disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiara/Gallery
Images of Kiara in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg|Kiara with her parents and Rafiki Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|Infant Kiara being nuzzled by her mother Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|Kiara with her parents shortly after her presentation Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-510.jpg|"Mind your father, Kiara." KovuKiaracrocodile.png|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1235.jpg|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg|Kiara meeting Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1160.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1207.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1315.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.jpg GoodBye.jpg|Kiara being carried by her father Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3241.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3246.jpg Simbas pride 1186.jpg|Cub Kiara with her father Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|Kiara walking towards her parents Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3307.jpg|Kiara and her father smile at each other Simbas pride 2516.jpg 82831.jpg|Kiara and her mother watching Kovu and Simba roar Kovu Carry Kiara Safetly Blu-Ray.png|Kiara on Kovu's back Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg|Kovu rescues Kiara Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.jpg|Kiara letting out a loud roar, much to Kovu's surprise Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5072.jpg|Kiara and Kovu having fun with Timon and Pumbaa Simbas pride 3078.jpg|Kiara and her friends Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5163.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg|Kiara and Kovu stargazing Simbas pride 3176.jpg Simbas pride 3186.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.jpg|Kiara nuzzling her mate Simbas pride 3427.jpg|Kiara and Kovu in "Upendi" Simbas pride 3500.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Simbas pride 3689.jpg|Kiara very pleased Simbas pride 3933.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg|Kiara with her father and Timon and Pumbaa Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg|Kiara trying to stop Simba from banishing Kovu Simbas pride 4314.jpg|Kiara pleads with Simba 83332.jpg|Kiara licking Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg|Kara and Kovu smile at each other Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7670.jpg|Kiara and Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7694.jpg|Kiara pinning Kovu after the "Love Will Find a Way" sequence Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|"Hey, look....we are one." Simbas pride 4645.jpg|Shocked Kiara Simbas pride 5243.jpg|Kiara's paw in her father's Simbas pride 5258.jpg|Kiara embracing her mate Simbas pride 5272.jpg|Kiara and her mate Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg|Kiara and Kovu Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Kiara with her family Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8887.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8933.jpg 83596.jpg|Kiara her parents and her mate roaring Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg|Kiara with her mate and parents lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg 82605.jpg|Kiara in "We Are One" 82723.jpg|Simba lets Kiara hunt on her own lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg|Infant Kiara being presented to the Pride Lands by Rafiki lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg|Infant Kiara carried by Rafiki lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|Cub Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|Kiara hunting a butterfly lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg|Kiara being watched lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-787.jpg|Shocked Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-908.jpg|Pumbaa talks to Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1392.jpg|"I'm Kiara." lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1531.jpg|Kiara not understanding why she cannot be friends with Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1735.jpg|Kiara trying (and failing) to soften Simba's anger lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1831.jpg|Kiara after Simba pushes her off the rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1844.jpg|Kiara smiles back at her father lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg|Sad Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2209.jpg|Happy Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2256.jpg|Kiara looking at her home lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3260.jpg|Kiara and her mother embrace lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg|Kiara and Simba embracing lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3314.jpg|Kiara embarks on her first hunt lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3316.jpg|Determined Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg|Kiara frightening the herd lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3785.jpg|Kiara catching the scent of smoke lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg|Shocked Kiara simbas_pride_0195.jpg|Infant Kiara being held by Rafiki simbas_pride_0498.jpg|Kiara Timon and Pumbaa simbas_pride_0751.jpg|Kiara and Kovu simbas_pride_1131.jpg|Kiara getting nuzzled by Simba simbas_pride_1218.jpg|Kiara singing simbas_pride_1310.jpg|Confused Kiara simbas_pride_1809.jpg|Kiara's painting in Rafiki's tree simbas_pride_1954.jpg|Young Adult Kiara Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg 83302.jpg|Kiara's reflection lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3877.jpg|Kiara trapped in a fire set off by Nuka and Vitani lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3912.jpg|Kiara tries to escape up a ledge lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3916.jpg|Kiara struggling lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3944.jpg|Before passing out, Kiara sees Kovu looming over her lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg|Kiara and Kovu reuniting as young adults lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|Kiara alongside her mother lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Kiara hears her father calling lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Kovu is challenged to teach Kiara how to hunt lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4803.jpg|Kiara failing to sneak up on Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4941.jpg|Kiara laughing lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg|A sad Kiara during the stargazing scene lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg|Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5689.jpg|Happy Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg|Kiara and Kovu after "Upendi" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5938.jpg|Kiara beginning to fall in love with Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.jpg|Nala and Kiara devastated as Kovu is about to be banished lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7196.jpg|Kiara condemning Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Kiara starting her search for Kovu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7426.jpg|Kiara in "Love Will Find a Way" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Kiara's reflection is only half lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg|Kiara after Kovu nuzzles her lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7729.jpg|Kiara smiles at Kovu simbas_pride_2693.jpg|"Impress me." simbas_pride_2851.jpg|Kiara wishes Kovu good morning simbas_pride_2894.jpg|Kiara lunges simbas_pride_3092.jpg|Kiara running simbas_pride_3122.jpg|Kiara and Kovu kissing simbas_pride_3387.jpg|Kiara and Kovu simbas_pride_4359.jpg|Kiara seeing her freedom from the den in a ray of light simbas_pride_4414.jpg|Kiara sad simbas_pride_4462.jpg|Kiara searching for Kovu simbas_pride_4624.jpg|Happy Kiara Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8577.png|Kiara clinging to a cliff lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg|Kiara uniting the enemy prides lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8655.jpg|Kiara trying to help Zira before she falls off a cliff lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg|Kiara upset after Zira's death lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Kiara climbing up the ledge lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg|Kiara with her parents Kovu and Rafiki simbas_pride_5146.jpg|Kiara and Zira falling simbas_pride_5181.jpg|Kiara trying to help Zira WetKiara.png|Kiara stopping the fight between the Pridelanders and Outsiders ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Returnoftheroar-0 (3).png|Simba and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (6).png|Simba and Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (7).png|Alerted by Kion Returnoftheroar-0 (8).png|Kiara and Simba turn Returnoftheroar-0 (9).png|Kiara annoyed Returnoftheroar-0 (10).png|"Kion!" Returnoftheroar-0 (11).png|Kiara glares at Kion Returnoftheroar-0 (12).png|Kiara with Simba Returnoftheroar-0 (13).png|Kiara listens to Kion's apology Returnoftheroar-0 (14).png|Simba and Kiara listening to Kion Returnoftheroar-0 (15).png|Kiara with her family and Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (20).png|Kiara watches her brother argue with Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (21).png Returnoftheroar-0 (22).png Returnoftheroar-0 (25).png|Kiara sighs Returnoftheroar-0 (26).png|Kiara rolls her eyes Returnoftheroar-0 (27).png Returnoftheroar-0 (28).png Returnoftheroar-0 (29).png Returnoftheroar-0 (32).png|"Because I'm training to be . . ." Returnoftheroar-0 (33).png|Kiara smirks Returnoftheroar-0 (34).png|Kion interrupts Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (35).png Returnoftheroar-0 (36).png Returnoftheroar-0 (37).png|"Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be, little brother?" Returnoftheroar-0 (38).png|Kion answers Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (39).png Returnoftheroar-0 (40).png|Simba separates Kion from Kiara Returnoftheroar-0 (61).png|"I can't believe we're related." Returnoftheroar-0 (62).png Bravest-member (41).png|Kiara watches Zuri struggle Bravest-member (42).png Bravest-member (45).png|"You wouldn't be stuck if you didn't keep stopping to sharpen your claws on every other tree." Bravest-member (46).png Bravest-member (49).png|Kiara hears Timon and Pumbaa Bravest-member (54).png|"And you're sure about this?" Bravest-member (57).png Bravest-member (61).png|Kiara and Tiifu Bravest-member (65).png Bravest-member (67).png|"What!" Bravest-member (72).png Bravest-member (81).png Bravest-member (84).png|Kiara halts Bunga Bravest-member (86).png Bravest-member (90).png|Kion and Kiara Bravest-member (92).png Bravest-member (93).png Bravest-member (97).png|Kiara watches Zuri fuss Bravest-member (99).png|Kiara puts a paw on Zuri's shoulder Bravest-member (100).png|Listening to Bunga's announcement Bravest-member (101).png|"Lion Guard? What's a Lion Guard?" Bravest-member (102).png Bravest-member (103).png Bravest-member (104).png|Bunga explains to Kiara Bravest-member (105).png|Confused Bravest-member (106).png|"You and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands?" Bravest-member (107).png Zuka-zama (2).png Zuka-zama (7).png|"Zuka zama?" Zuka-zama (17).png|Approaching Bunga Zuka-zama (20).png Zuka-zama (63).png|Kiara listens to Bunga's song Zuka-zama (67).png|Kiara strides after Pumbaa Zuka-zama (71).png Zuka-zama (77).png|"He's brave, all right. Brave bordering on stupid." Zuka-zama (81).png|"Oh, brother! Kion's gonna wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be queen." Zuka-zama (82).png|Kiara is disgusted Zuka-zama (83).png|"Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock." Kiara-simba-ta.png|Simba talks to Kiara Lion-guard-assemble (72).png|Kiara and Tiifu exit Kiara-walksaway.png|Kiara walks away Tracking-the-gazelles (2).png|Kiara and Tiifu track the gazelles Tracking-the-gazelles (19).png|Kiara and Tiifu tracking the gazelles Kiara-tiifu-training.png Tracking-the-gazelles (4).png|Kiara crouches Kiara-tiifu-grass1.png Tracking-the-gazelles (5).png|Explaining to Tiifu Tracking-the-gazelles (6).png Tracking-the-gazelles (8).png Tracking-the-gazelles (10).png|Kiara notices Mzingo Tracking-the-gazelles (11).png|Spotting the hyenas Tracking-the-gazelles (13).png Kiara-tiifu-grass2.png Tracking-the-gazelles (15).png Tracking-the-gazelles (16).png|Tiifu leaves Kiara Tracking-the-gazelles (17).png|Kiara peers from behind a rock The-final-battle (42).png|Kiara notices the Guard The-final-battle (88).png The-final-battle (91).png|Kiara is stranded The-final-battle (92).png|Kiara slips The-final-battle (93).png|Kiara hurts her paw The-final-battle (94).png The-final-battle (97).png|Ono sees Kiara The-final-battle (115).png The-final-battle (118).png|Bunga leaps towards Kiara The-final-battle (121).png The-final-battle (125).png The-final-battle (126).png|Kiara is startled The-final-battle (128).png|Kiara covers her nose The-final-battle (129).png|"Thanks, Bunga. You might be stinky, but you sure are brave." The-final-battle (134).png|Tiifu helps Kiara The-final-battle (135).png|Embraced by Simba and Nala The-final-battle (136).png|Safe with her parents The-final-battle (137).png|Kiara praises Kion The-final-battle (140).png The-final-battle (162).png|Hearing Kion roar Television ''The Lion Guard'' ''The Rise of Makuu'' 2016-06-07-03_46_13.png|Kiara and her family 2016-06-07-03_46_22.png 2016-06-07-03_46_32.png 2016-06-07-03_46_34.png|Kiara and Kion Mashindano_(9).png|Watching the Mashindano Mashindano_(10).png Mashindano_(70).png Mashindano_(82).png|Kiara listens to her mother gently confirm Kion's fears 2016-06-07-03_51_57.png|Kiara summons Kion and his friends 2016-06-07-03_52_02.png 2016-06-07-03_52_10.png 2016-06-07-03_52_12.png 2016-06-07-03_52_39.png 2016-06-07-03_54_58.png 2016-06-07-03_55_01.png 2016-06-07-03_55_02.png 2016-06-07-03_55_12.png 2016-06-07-03_55_38.png 2016-06-07-03_55_41.png 2016-06-07-03_55_44.png 2016-06-07-03_56_10.png 2016-06-07-03_56_13.png 2016-06-07-03_56_21.png 2016-06-07-03_56_26.png 2016-06-07-03_56_36.png ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (2).png|Kiara and Kion argue Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (3).png|Kiara faces off against her younger brother Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (4).png|Kiara growls at Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kiara argues with Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (6).png|Kiara orders Kion to leave Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (8).png|Simba approaches his cubs Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (9).png|Simba explains the situation to Kion and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (10).png|Kiara's reaction to Simba's news Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (12).png|Kiara with her father and brother Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (14).png|Kion and Kiara mourn Aminifu Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (16).png|Kion and Kiara remember Aminifu Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (19).png|Kiara asks Simba how long he'll be gone Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (20).png|Simba gently assures Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (21).png|Simba tenderly nuzzles Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (22).png|Kiara returns Simba's affection for her Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (24).png|Kiara listens as Simba includes Kion in his faith for her rule Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (26).png|Simba refers to Kiara as Queen Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (27).png|Kiara on Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (28).png|Kiara watches her parents leave Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (118).png|Kiara with Tiifu and Zuri TiifuZuriQueenKiara.png|Coming through! Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (119).png|Kiara watches Bunga bow to her Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (121).png|Kiara tells Bunga it isn't necessary for him to bow to her Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (122).png|Kiara watches as Tiifu pins Bunga down Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (124).png|Kiara asks Bunga to stand up Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (125).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (126).png|Kiara approaches Kion and Ono Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (127).png|Kiara tells Kion she needed Ono to give the morning report Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (129).png|Tiifu defends Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (130).png|Zuri defends Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (131).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (132).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (135).png|Kiara smirks Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (139).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (141).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (143).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (144).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (145).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (147).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (148).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (150).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (151).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (155).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (158).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (209).png|Kion and the Guard report to Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (210).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (212).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (215).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (218).png|Kiara glances at Tiifu and Zuri Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (219).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (223).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (225).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (250).png|Kiara observes the Pride Lands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (251).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (252).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (254).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (255).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (256).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (258).png|Mzingo bows to Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (259).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (262).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (264).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (266).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (267).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (269).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (271).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (273).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (274).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (327).png|In the Outlands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (328).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (329).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (332).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (334).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (336).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (337).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (338).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (339).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (340).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (341).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (343).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (346).png|Kiara as seen through Ono's vision Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (350).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (351).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (352).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (353).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (355).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (356).png|Janja pins Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (357).png|Janja pins Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (358).png|Kion knocks Janja away from Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (359).png|Kiara greets Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|"Think you can take us both on?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (363).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (364).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Kiara and Kion smile at the Lion Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (369).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (373).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (374).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (376).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (379).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (382).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (384).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (385).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (387).png ''The Kupatana Celebration'' The-kupatana-celebration-hd (375).png|Kiara at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (376).png|Kiara at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (378).png|Kiara at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (390).png|Kiara and her brother at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (394).png|Kiara at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (395).png|Kiara at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (466).png|Kiara with her family The-kupatana-celebration-hd (467).png|Kiara with her family The-kupatana-celebration-hd (468).png|Kiara with her family ''Fuli's New Family'' ''Bunga and the King'' Bunga-and-the-king (6).png|"Race ya there!" Bunga-and-the-king (9).png|Ono approachs Kion and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (15).png|Kiara and her family listen to Ono Bunga-and-the-king (20).png|Kiara watches Kion run off Bunga-and-the-king (23).png|Kiara stares after Kion Bunga-and-the-king (24).png|Kiara and her parents head towards Ma Tembo's concert Bunga-and-the-king (25).png|Kiara walks ahead of her parents Bunga-and-the-king (26).png|Kiara and her parents Bunga-and-the-king (30).png Bunga-and-the-king (31).png|Kiara assures Simba Bunga-and-the-king (32).png|Kiara runs ahead Bunga-and-the-king (41).png|"What? Why?" Bunga-and-the-king (43).png|Simba pushes Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (44).png|Simba pushes Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (46).png Bunga-and-the-king (47).png Bunga-and-the-king (48).png|Nala rushes to grasp Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (49).png|Nala holding Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (52).png|Kiara and her parents rush to escape the sinkhole Bunga-and-the-king (53).png Bunga-and-the-king (58).png|"Daddy!" Bunga-and-the-king (59).png|Kiara and Nala worried Bunga-and-the-king (71).png|Kiara and Nala seen through Ono's vision Bunga-and-the-king (89).png|Kiara and Nala call for Simba Bunga-and-the-king (93).png|Kiara concerned for her father Bunga-and-the-king (98).png|Kiara and Nala hear Kion approach Bunga-and-the-king (100).png|Kion approaches his mother and sister Bunga-and-the-king (106).png|Kiara watches Bunga jump into the sinkhole Bunga-and-the-king (107).png|Kiara stands near the sinkhole Bunga-and-the-king (123).png|Kiara calls down to "Daddy" Bunga-and-the-king (126).png Bunga-and-the-king (128).png|Kiara gazes worriedly down at "Daddy" Bunga-and-the-king (130).png Bunga-and-the-king (132).png|Kiara with Nala, Ono, and Kion Bunga-and-the-king (142).png Bunga-and-the-king (143).png Bunga-and-the-king (153).png Bunga-and-the-king (154).png Bunga-and-the-king (156).png|Kiara struggling Bunga-and-the-king (160).png|Fuli saves Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (161).png Bunga-and-the-king (162).png Bunga-and-the-king (163).png|Nala nudges Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (164).png|Kiara is okay Bunga-and-the-king (165).png|Kiara thanks Fuli Bunga-and-the-king (168).png|Kiara with Nala, Beshte and Ono Bunga-and-the-king (169).png Bunga-and-the-king (176).png Bunga-and-the-king (177).png|Kiara with her mother and Kion Bunga-and-the-king (178).png Bunga-and-the-king (182).png Bunga-and-the-king (183).png Bunga-and-the-king (195).png Bunga-and-the-king (196).png Bunga-and-the-king (212).png Bunga-and-the-king (216).png Bunga-and-the-king (217).png Bunga-and-the-king (218).png Bunga-and-the-king (224).png Bunga-and-the-king (225).png Bunga-and-the-king (227).png Bunga-and-the-king (230).png|Kiara and Nala agree to go on ahead Bunga-and-the-king (434).png|Kiara and Nala at Ma Tembo's concert Bunga-and-the-king (438).png|Ma Tembo bows to Nala and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (439).png Bunga-and-the-king (443).png|Kiara listens to Nala explain Simba's absence Bunga-and-the-king (444).png|Kiara pleased to see "Daddy" Bunga-and-the-king (446).png Bunga-and-the-king (447).png Bunga-and-the-king (450).png Bunga-and-the-king (451).png|"Brother?" Bunga-and-the-king (452).png Bunga-and-the-king (459).png Bunga-and-the-king (463).png|Kiara with Nala and Kion Bunga-and-the-king (468).png|Kion and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (469).png Bunga-and-the-king (470).png Bunga-and-the-king (471).png Bunga-and-the-king (472).png ''Baboons! ''The Trail to Udugu Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries